The long-term goal is to develop an implantable enzymatic-electro-chemical sensor utilizing glucose oxidase housed in a microtextured cell with ion textured surfaces. These ion surfaces allow for alteration in the fibrous capsule formation which permits intimate contact with the tissue vasculature to the exclusion of the fibrous capsule. The sensing element is constructed with an exclusion membrane system, bibulous film with enzyme solution and platinum catalytic surface thus combining unique surface microstructuring with a rechangeable enzyme system. During Phase I a prototype module will be tested and feasibility in fabricating a sensor module with hollow metal coated micropillar structures. Phase II will allow for characterization and refinement of the enzyme system with small animal studies of prototype design. Issues such as enzyme stability, membrane exclusion properties, bonding, biocompatibility, response time and linearity will be characterized in an in vitro and in vivo model.